Father's Day
by Weatherlord7
Summary: Fathers' Day is here, and yet Goten dosn't know the truth about his father. What'll happen if he finds out? R&R. NO FLAMES! Characters may be a bit OOC, just thought I'd warn you.


Father's Day

A fanfiction by: Grotesque

Disc: I do not own anything

ages: (Trunks: 8 Goten: 7)

The Son family were getting ready to go to Capsule Co., it was a Father's Day celebration and everyone was invited. Of course, minus one Son Goku, who sacrificed himself for the Earth those 7 years ago.

The Sons weren't too happy about this certain day and party, Goten didn't even know his father was dead, so Gohan wasn't too happy either, but it would be a shame if they didn't come to the party.

(At Capsule Corp.)

"Now, Trunks, I want you to be on your best behavior for Goten, alright? It's hard enough that he never got to know his father, he dosn't need anybody making it harder on him, he dosn't even know his father is dead, 'kay sweetie?" Bulma said.

" 'Kay mom," He replied, he wasn't looking forward to this either. He could not stand to see his friend in tears, he knew that sometime this day, Goten would break down and sob his little heart out.

A few minutes later, everyone was there. Trunks and Goten playing a game of Tag, while Chi-Chi and Gohan were discussing, and the discussion wasn't at all a happy one." But mom, it'll break his heart when he finds out dad's dead," Gohan said to her mother. " Well, son, he'll have to find out sooner or later," so why don't you tell him now," Chi-Chi replied with sadness in her voice.

Trunks watched as he saw Gohan go over a few yards to talk to Goten, and from the looks of things, Gohan's face one of them, he knew it was going to end in tears and such like that.

He was right...

Goten, refusing to believe that his father was dead, ran off, as tears cascaded down his cheeks, burning them. Loud, shaky sobs emitted from his mouth, as he ran into the house. He hid in the living room, sobbing as much as his little body would allow. Hoping that nobody would find him in this condition.

Little did he know, Bulma entered the living room, and has taken notice of the now wailing Goten. "Honey, what's the matter?" Bulma asked soothingly as Goten continued to sob, eyes red and face tear-streaked.

"I-(hic),I-(hic), I don't (sniff) have a-a (hic) da-da-dy (sniff)," he was sobbing to the point where Bulma could no longer understand him, so she lifted him up and sat down on the sofa, rubbing his back and running a hand through his hair. "Shhhhh, it's OK, sweetie, it's going to be OK," she said as reassuringly as she can, wiping the tears from his face.

Just then, Trunks came in, and took a seat beside his mother, her skirt literally soaking with warm, salty tears, " What's the matter with Goten, mom?" he asked. "He just recently found out about his father being dead," she said, in a scoldish tone, hearing her say those awful words, Goten curled up even more into Bulma's lap, sobbing almost as loud as ever, "I didn't do anything, mom, I promise, Gohan's the one who told him," the purple-haired chibi said worringly.

"I'm sorry, Trunks, I just though that.." Bulma would've said more, but Goten was now out of breath, and still sobs came, pain he never knew existed was taking over his tiny, fragile body, Bulma now hugged him close. Trunks, really distraught seeing his friend in this shape, offered to take his mother's place as comforter.

Goten immediately curled up into his best friend's lap and began to soak Trunks' shirt with tears, already making a wet spot.

"Shhhh, it's alright, it's OK, shhhh," Trunks said, rubbing his friend's back in slow, small circles. Goten still sobbed, and sobbed, until he finally felt like he was going to be drifted off to sleep. Trunks then hummed a lullaby that his mother always sang to him when he was crying. Goten soon, fell asleep on his friend's chest. Trunks, tired as well leaned over onto the sofa, and slept.

Just then, Chi-Chi came in, along with Bulma and Gohan. They looked at the sleeping pair, and had to be careful not to _awww_ at the scene.

Gohan carefully picked up his sleeping brother, and headed off. Bulma, so proud of her son, setting aside his attitude to comfort his best friend, lifted him up and put him to bed.

That was rather sweet, wasn't it? No flames please. But if you guys hate it anyway, I understand, but I'm still proud of my work.


End file.
